Dominus Wyvrenfell
9ft tall lizard man, missing sections of scales and sprouting feathers from his chest/shoulders. Dominus is a Dread Knight. A hand made servant of Svarthen. Pieces brought together into one singular being whose sole purpose is to protect the will of Svarthen. Also, his best friend is Dyre Danes. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {IN GAME SUMMARIES} ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Black Peaks Summaries Svarthen, I take the lesson you gave me and learn more of this new world. But still no sign of your Priestess. We left to clear a mine of evil forces. There was something the locals were not prepared for so myself, Baldric the Bold, Henry the Mild, Kathleena the Salamander, and Ruriath the Magical went to take of it. It was supposed to be a simple run. It was not. We got into the mine they were concerned with, it is most assuredly not a mine, and passed the corpses of a few miners holding rubies. We continued into a large chamber with a pit in the middle. I did not go this pit and instead went to a door. My companions went to the pit. Someone threw fire down there (I assume the Salamander) and a shadow tried to pull her down. I attempted to save her in a moment of weakness and was pulled into the pit with her. She was wrapped by the shadow and attempted to set it on fire... instead lighting the pit on fire. I climbed up the wall to find our other companions panicking. After we tried to regain composure more of us were pulled into the pit. And at that moment I turned and walked out. I waited be the entrance as Baldric, Henry, and Ruriath came stumbling out. We waited several more minutes and out came Kathleena with a jug of oil on her back and fire in hand to escape the death she knew was coming. We all left at that point. I will return later... without so much fire. -Dominus Wyvrenfell Dread Knight of Svarthen ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Blue Dragon Road Summaries We met with the one called Dyre in a tavern of Metzger; I recall seeing this one passed out at the table in the past. But his plan was sound! Find a Chrono Knight, kill it, mail the head to the leader. I can appreciate the young one's enthusiasm. Though it did not go... quite as planned. We went to a farm outside of Metzger and proceeded to ask the nice old man to stay in his home. Ruriath did attempt to summon just one of the bastards, but... Apparently he is not quite up to the task of summoning masters of time. So when that failed.... he began moving time forward. I do not mind telling you that it was not easy on the stomach. Because of this, three of them appeared with no less than twenty Knights of Metzger. I did as I could, fought to my last breath.... but in the end was laid out by these knights. It has become a disturbing trend that anything Knight-ish or wielding spears can fell me fairly easily. Svarthen did not will this to be so. I was returned to the living and am now healing myself in a hovel outside the city. My pride is most grievously wounded. -Dominus Wyvrenfell Dread Knight of Svarthen Kicked Puppy ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Tellurine Valley Summaries Svarthen still needs me. I will not die. We stood to protect the city of Pit from the ravages of Gustave. Myself and the small humans (Garrett andRaylan) hid in wait while Dormir spoke with Gustave. Raylan was first to emerge and the bloodshed was legendary. Truly, a battle for the ages. It was ten knights on horseback, one Gustave, and the four of us. Myself and Garrett fell earlier in the battle but not without paying a few blows before we fell. Dormir and Raylan together is a sight no being should take pleasure in. I truly feel that should their goals align at any time.... it could mean the downfall of this place. I do not know what it was I saw in the land before the black gates... but it tried to sway me from the path of Dread. This cannot be allowed. Manipulation of one's beliefs is tantamount to killing what they are in life. This is a crime punishable by expulsion from the realm in my eyes. Soon I will know more. Soon... I will bring back a balance to this clearly savage place. Hail Svarthen. Hail Dread. Long live the True Emperor. ------ The battle was one for the ages! May the bards of the Marches sing long and often of this tale! Hail Svarthen. Glory to Dread. The stand was made on the City of Pit against the hordes of one "Count Calloman" in league with the pitiful dreamer that is the Demon Lord, "Coreolious". Dax was able to take down a sizable portion with his war machines that flung crushing rocks and Dormir went after the larger specimens and the leaders. Myself and the one known as Praetor took out the underlings to keep them off of our companions. I have not eaten so well in what feels like years! The blood of my enemies shall heal my few wounds, and I now believe that Praetor may be of the same line as Dread. Verite was able to take out the leader and end the battle. Dax was a strong ally in the fight and we could not have kept it so contained without him. Praetor, however, took a fair amount of damage. He fell, continued fighting, fell again, and then got back up. Just like a true Dread. I will now dedicate myself to the eradication of the armies of this false God, who is clearly in over his head. -Dread Dominus Wyvrenfell Category:Player Characters Category:West Marches